


Sex and DVDs

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt from Blackwing:</p>
<p>They find a stash of sex tapes at Bailey’s place and one of the tapes is of him fucking Jenny. He takes her in every hole, fucks her tits and unloads on her face and she licks it all off and swallows with glee. Castle and Beckett end up watching the tape and once Beckett notices Castle’s arousal she gives him a blowjob.</p>
<p>As usual, I don't own Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to change this a little bit. Castle is going to find the DVD, and watch it by himself. Then years later, when he and Beckett are a couple, they watch it together……..
> 
> I haven't written the Castle/Beckett watch the DVD yet. If you want to see it, let me know. I'm going to make this a standalone just in case.

Rick Castle was standing in the break room, making himself a coffee and trying to decide if he should just go home. Things were quiet here in the precinct, even with Ryan on his honeymoon. It had been paperwork all day. Just as he decided he would go home, LT walked into the room. 

“Castle, could I ask you for a favor?” the officer said. When Rick nodded, he continued. “There’s a rumor going around that Jenny is in the victim’s book. Is it true?” Rick nodded again. “Well, there is a box of things from his apartment and there appear to be DVDs in there. If one of us went through it and took out anything, we could get in trouble. But, you’re a civilian, Castle. If you did it….”

“I could get away with it. None of it is evidence, anyway. Tell me where it is, LT, and I’ll look,” Rick replied. The young officer told him which room the box was in; Castle looked around, made sure no-one (and by no-one, he meant Beckett) was looking, and entered. The box was on the table, and Castle went straight to it. As soon as he took the top off the storage box, he could see the DVDs, and he let out a low whistle. Damn, he thought, this guy was truly an operator. There were quite a few DVDs in the box. Castle went through them, and found the one he was looking for. It was labeled “May 20, 2009. Gyrating Jenny”. Yep, that’s it, thought Castle, that date and name were burned into his brain. He slipped the DVD into his pocket, put the cover back on the box, and left the room. LT was standing nearby, talking to a few other uniforms, but he looked at Castle as he passed by. Rick gave him a little nod, and LT gave him thumbs up.

He walked over to Beckett’s desk, and saw she was still doing her paperwork. “Hey, Beckett. I’m heading home. See you tomorrow?” She murmured something at him, and he took off after feeding the birds with Espo. He knew he had the loft to himself tonight; Alexis was at a sleepover and his mother was doing goodness knows what. He grabbed a slice on the way home, and planned to put on his most comfortable clothes, pour himself a drink and watch mindless TV. But as he was emptying his pockets he pulled out the DVD. And he realized he had to check and make sure it was the correct DVD. What if Bailey messed up the labeling? He had to know for sure. So he did put on his most comfortable flannel pajama pants and poured himself that drink. But instead of mindless TV, he got in bed, booted up his laptop and inserted the DVD. 

And then was instantly greeted by the sight of Jenny. The sight of Jenny in black lingerie. The sight of Jenny in black lingerie, running her hands all over herself, lowering the straps of her lingerie. Oh shit, he thought. It is Jenny, Kevin’s sweet little Jenny. But he couldn’t turn away; he had to watch. And as she lowered the strap of her black teddy, he saw the swell of her breast, and then he saw her pink nipple. He watched very closely as she wet her finger in her mouth, and then ran the wet tip around and around her nipple. He saw as it tightened in a little point. Oh fuck Castle thought. Oh fuck. She’s so beautiful and I can see her breast and her nipple and oh fuck, she’s doing it to the other strap.

Again he watched very closely as Jenny lowered the strap, revealed her perfectly round breast with its perfectly pink nipple. He saw her wet another finger and then she rubbed her nipple. But before she could rub her nipple, Bailey’s head came into view, and he sucked on it. Bailey must have had a hell of a set-up because now the camera angle changed. Castle realized he must have had a few cameras around his bedroom, and he must have edited the feeds into one awesome DVD. 

But he realized that trying to figure that out meant he wasn’t paying attention to Bailey sucking on Jenny’s tits. Bailey would go from one nipple to the other, licking them until they were shiny. Damn, Jenny really seemed to like the way he was licking her – she was pushing his head onto her boobs and moaning a lot. Her hands loosened and Castle watched as Bailey grinned at Jenny as he pushed her down on the bed. Now Jenny’s hands moved to the button of his pants and Castle could hear the zipper being lowered. She pushed down his pants and revealed his penis – and again, Castle couldn’t believe what he saw. 

Rick knew he was considered bigger than average; every woman he had been with had been impressed with him. But he’d bet that Bailey’s was slightly bigger than his. And Jenny seemed very happy to find it. She gobbled it like it was a Popsicle and it was 100 degrees outside. Rick couldn’t sit back and just watch anymore – he had to do something. He lifted his ass off the bed and pushed his pants down. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, so he kept watching the action on the screen while he began to stroke himself. He took the pre-come that was already there and spread it around. He always liked to start slowly, building the anticipation of those first strokes. 

Meanwhile, Jenny had swallowed Bailey’s cock. She had her nose in the base of his cock while she hummed around it. Bailey had his eyes closed and was cursing under his breath. He groaned and said, “Fuck baby, I need to do something!” So Jenny released his cock from her mouth but Bailey just thrust his hips and began to fuck her mouth. “Fuck, Jenny, suck it. Suck my cock hard!” 

Rick could see how her cheeks hollowed as she sucked. He tightened the grasp he had on his own penis, wishing he could feel what Bailey was feeling. His cock was getting harder by the moment. Now Bailey pulled his cock out of Jenny’s mouth, and then he maneuvered her body so his cock was by her pussy. “I’m going to fuck you, baby!” he said as he took his penis in his hand, ran it through Jenny’s very wet pussy – Rick could swear he could see it dripping – and he slid it in her body. 

Jenny wailed loudly as he pumped it in and out of her. Bailey had one hand on her hip and the other on her boob, squeezing it. Jenny’s hands were in her pussy, and Rick watched as she rubbed her clit as Bailey continued to thrust his cock in her pussy. Rick tried to time his strokes to Bailey’s thrusts, but Bailey was going too fast for him to keep up. Jenny didn’t seem to mind – she was groaning as Bailey fucked her.

“Oh shit, that’s it. Harder, baby! Fuck it – hit me harder!” As she screamed this out, her back arched off the bed and her hands were no longer on her clit. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” seemed to be her mantra as she thrust her body up to meet Bailey’s. Rick watched in amazement as she managed to wrap her legs around Bailey’s waist and he sat up with his cock still in her. And now Bailey could suck on her tits as she bounced in his lap.

“Oh fuck, Jenny. Oh fuck,” was all that Castle could say. His hand was stroking his cock as quickly as he could. He stopped for a moment to reach into the drawer of his bedside table and he grabbed the lube. He just wanted a little extra to make this moment incredible. He could still hear Jenny and Bailey as they fucked each other. He dripped some lube onto the end of his cock, and used his hands to spread it. Now his hand seemed to go faster as he stroked. He watched as Jenny threw her head back and wailed.

“Oh fuck, I’m coming! Fuck!” Rick saw Bailey suck hard on her tit as she screamed out her climax. Jenny fell on her back and Bailey followed her down. 

And then Bailey pulled out, quickly pulled the condom off his cock, and he came all over Jenny’s body. Most of his come landed on her tits, but Bailey made sure that some landed on Jenny’s face. Jenny laughed as she scooped the come off her face and licked it off her hands. And then she rubbed the rest of the come into her boobs. 

When Castle watched the couple on the screen come, it set off his explosion. “Shit!” he said as a gallon of come shot out the end of his cock. He guessed he had been storing it up for a while. He just hadn’t felt like masturbating lately; there must have been a part of him that was waiting for Beckett. He saw that the screen was dark, and he shut off his laptop and got up to clean himself. He quickly changed the sheets too. 

That had been amazing. He always thought Ryan was a lucky guy, and now he knew for sure. He put the DVD back in the case, and put it in the false bottom of a desk drawer. He figured that would keep it safe. 

With everything that happened over the next few months, he forgot about the DVD. And then one day, Kate needed something and she checked out the desk drawer…………


	2. More Sex and DVDs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, Kate finds the DVD and they watch it together. 
> 
> As always, I don't own Castle.

“What the fuck is this, Castle?” Rick could hear Beckett’s aggravation all the way in the kitchen. She had gone into his desk drawer to get some tape so she could finish wrapping the baby shower gift for Jenny and must have found something. Oh shit, he thought, as the memory of a certain DVD he had hidden in that drawer a few years ago. The DVD that had been found in the apartment of their victim, Michael Bailey. The DVD that featured their victim having sex with Gyrating Jenny, AKA the mother-to-be, Jenny O’Malley Ryan, the wife of their partner, Kevin Ryan. His guess was confirmed when Kate came in the room brandishing it. Oh fuck, he thought. I gotta figure a way out of this one.

“Ah…..it’s a DVD. You watch it!” There, he thought. Just the right amount of stupid to hold her off for a bit. And then he wasn’t surprised when he got the patented Beckett glare along with an ear twist. “Ow, Beckett, that hurts! How do you find that, anyway? I had that hidden!” Oops, shouldn’t have admitted that. 

“Did you forget I’m a detective, Castle? When I grabbed the tape, the false bottom came with it. I had no idea I’d find possible evidence hidden there.” 

“Well, it’s not evidence,” he quickly replied. And then he realized his mistake.

“How do you know that?” Kate gave him her steely eyed “Detective Beckett” glare again, but he could see the “Aroused Kate” look peeking through. He decided to push that envelope, if only to prevent himself from losing a body part he was very fond of (as was she, if her actions meant anything).

“I watched it. And damn, Beckett, Ryan is one fucking lucky guy!” As he was talking, he walked closer to her, took her by the hand, and walked her into his office. Thank goodness, Mother and Alexis were out of town. He took the DVD from her, went over to his set-up, and popped it in the player. He walked back to Kate, and started to unbutton her shirt. And rather than stopping him, she started to unbutton his. He grinned as he started to undo her pants, and she grinned back at him as she undid his. He walked them over to the couch when they were down to their underwear, and reached for the remote. 

Soon, the image of Jenny in her black lingerie filled the screen. Beckett watched for a minute, and then she started to copy Jenny’s movements. She lowered the strap of her purple bra in the same way, and then she licked her finger and ran it around her nipple, just like Jenny did on screen. And then she lowered her other bra strap, and licked her finger again, and again she ran it across her nipple, making it erect in seconds. 

Rick Castle was a smart man, and right now, he knew what Kate was doing – she was recreating the video. So he knew what to do – he started to lick Kate’s boobs, going from nipple to nipple like Bailey did. But licking wasn’t enough for him, and he started to suck on them. He had an advantage over Bailey here – he had had sex with Beckett for a while now, so he knew what she loved. And she loved it when he sucked on her breasts. So while Jenny had seemed to love how Bailey licked her, Kate loved how hard Castle was sucking on her, and like Jenny, she pushed his head onto her boobs so he could really suck. Rick rewarded her with some licks too, because he knew how she loved that too. 

On the DVD, Jenny was unzipping Bailey’s pants, so Kate couldn’t do that, but she did put her hand on the waistband of his boxers. As she started to push them down, he lifted his ass off the couch so she could get them off. She gave his ass a big squeeze, which caused Rick to stop sucking to yelp. 

Kate giggled as she put her hands on his cock. “Such a nice cock, Castle. And I need to match Jenny and suck on it, don’t I?” All he could do is nod his head while Kate gobbled it up like Jenny gobbled up Bailey. Kate made sure she made lots of sucking noises so he could hear her over the soundtrack of the DVD. While Kate watched the action on the screen out of the corner of her eye, Castle watched Kate. Damn, it still amazed him that this woman chose him and was sucking on his cock right now. He watched as Kate’s cheeks hollowed out as she sucked on him, and he could feel her tongue licking the underside of his cock. 

He was so busy watching her he didn’t realize that Jenny was no longer sucking on Bailey’s cock. Kate looked up at him and said, “C’mon Castle, you’ve got to match what Bailey’s doing – start thrusting those hips and fuck my mouth!” Castle barked out a laugh and followed orders, thrusting his cock over and over again in Beckett’s mouth. He remembered wishing he could feel what Bailey was feeling when he watched the DVD before, and now he was. He stopped watching Kate to check out what Bailey and Jenny were doing and he saw that Bailey had stopped face fucking her, and was getting ready to thrust into her pussy. 

So Castle pulled his cock out of Kate’s mouth, and maneuvered their bodies so he could fuck her pussy. It was dripping wet, much like Jenny’s had been, and he easily slid into her. Kate echoed Jenny’s groans and even her “fuck me harder”, and like Bailey, Rick followed directions. Kate rubbed her clit and moaned loudly while Rick squeezed her boob. Rick decided he was done following what the couple on the screen was doing. He just kept thrusting his cock into her pussy instead of sitting up and bringing Kate with him. He could tell she was okay with that; he knew from past experience that he could hit her g-spot with each thrust. She did wrap her legs around his hips, but not to copy Jenny. She liked the position because she could thrust her pelvis up to meet his thrusts. 

Castle heard Jenny and Bailey come, but he and Kate weren’t there yet. Kate reached down to rub her clit and that meant that her fingers rubbed the underside of his cock as it slid in and out of her pussy. In the background, the sex on the screen was over, and it was silent. He and Kate were getting closer to their climaxes, and he felt his approaching quickly. Kate’s legs dropped from his waist and she stopped thrusting and she fall apart under him. Watching her release triggered his, and he pulled out so he could deposit his come all over her body, just like Bailey had come all over Jenny. Kate must have been watching because she recreated Jenny’s scooping come off her face and cleaning off her fingers. Castle milked the last drops of come out of his cock and sat back on the couch. 

Kate sat back too, and grinned at him. “You were right. That wasn’t evidence. But I think we should watch it again to be totally sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, the long promised chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I had to post this today; May 20th is the anniversary of "Gyrating Jenny"! May 20th also happens to be my birthday, so that they chose that date for this has always amused me. 
> 
> And just a little personal note: I just started a new job this week after being unemployed for over a year. The hours are funky, but I hope to find time to write some more as my little break did help. I do have a few prompts in the hopper, but if you want to prompt something, I'm open to suggestion.


End file.
